The Aftermath
by TheAnimeResonance
Summary: Set after the war ends in the manga. Naruto has to deal with the fact that his father is only a Jutsu.


Everyone lay in tents while the medical team were running around crazy, trying to keep their Shinobi and their allied Shinobi from dying. There wasn't many medical ninjas compared to the regular ninjas. Sakura, Ino, Shizune were exhausted from taking part in the war and also healing the wounded.

The white tents had at least four injured in one tent. The black tents had the deceased lying in their own tent. The red tents had the village Kages inside them. Each tent had the village symbol on the side of it. Although a leaf ninja could be in a cloud tent. It was merely to know which tent belonged to each village when they packed up.

In one tent was Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Kankurō lying on separate futons. Naruto and Sasuke were regaining their strength as they had came back from the dead and carried the will of the Six path's sons. Shiakamaru and Kankurō were simply tired. A blond hair male with no arms sat beside and looked down on Naruto. It was his first time to see Naruto resting peacefully. He couldn't believe that Naruto had became such a strong ninja just like his mother had hoped he would be. The blonde hair male so desperately wanted to run his fingers through Naruto's hair but it was impossible. All he could do was watch over him and be a proud father.

When he first talked with Naruto he regretted placing the nine tails into his own son but he had no choice because he knew he could easily handle it. Minato never knew that all the hardships Naruto and all the other Jinchūriki went through was the main reason for the peace in the world. It was as Pain had said to Naruto 'There could be no true peace until you know true pain.'

Minato lay down beside Naruto, with the help of Sakura, for first time for 16 years. Minato could only the see the baby that he had protected from Madara when he was only a few minutes born. The ex Hokage noticed all Kushina's features that were apart of Naruto. His eyes, nose, chin were all Kushina. Naruto's hair and colour of eyes were Minato's.

Naruto woke up and saw he was in a tent but he was still remembering where he was. He sat up and saw that Sasuke was still sleeping but Kankurō and Shikamaru were talking with one another.

"Hey there, Naruto. You've been asleep for a while." Naruto stretched his arms to find out that he hit something. He turned round to see Minato sleeping next to him.

"Shikamaru, did your dad ever sleep beside you, when you were little?" The strategist nodded and slightly blushed.

"Only when I was scared or when he came back from a mission. Was the forth Hokage, really your dad?" Naruto nodded and looked towards him. Naruto knew he was dead, so soon he would have to leave him for once and for all.

"Yeah, can't you see the resemblance." Both males chuckled as Naruto pointed to his hair.

"We see it. So that's why you never had a mother or father growing up. They were the reason our village survived." The three talked amongst themselves until Sasuke woke up. He was a little wary of his comrades but he was strong and a proud Uchiha.

"How can I sleep with you chatting?" Naruto only laughed.

"We have been talking for a while. You only just heard us." The four young males caught up with one another, planning how to spend their days off.

Sakura came in to check in on the five males. She too was a little shocked that Minato was Naruto's father. They were different in the way they spoke but they did look the same. She checked Kankurō first since he was closer to the door. He was fine, his arm was healing nicely.

Shikamaru was next. All his cuts had scabbed over and were slowly healing. He had to rest to regain his strength and chakra he had lost during the war.

She was gong to check on Sasuke but he declined her help. Usually she would sworn over his scowl but she walked over to him and checked all his wounds. Sasuke noticed another side to Sakura than before. She was less annoying and more mature. He knew she had amazing chakra control so a medic was the best option for her.

When she went over to Naruto, he had fallen asleep again. She checked his heartbeat and breathing. Sakura was worried when he was classed as deceased along with Sasuke. She knew they were fighting in the war but she didn't want to lose her teammates and that included Sasuke. She ruffled his hair but she felt him grab her wrist. She saw he was awake. His blue eyes stared up at her.

"Hey, Sakura. How are you doing." She smiled as he was more interested in her wounds than his own.

"I'm fine, you should worry about yourself more often." Naruto smiled as they chatted naturally like the war never happened. "How is the forth Hokage?" She peered over Naruto to see he was still sleeping.

"Our once great leader is sleeping."

"Say Naruto, you said during the war 'Its great to see you again, dad.' When did you two meet the first time?" Naruto scratched his face.

"When I let the 9 tail fox rampage during the fight with Pain. It was my dad who resealed him back inside of me... Sakura is there any chance you could restore my dad's arms." He slightly prayed to himself.

"I can try but I'm not sure." Naruto moved so Sakura could kneel beside Minato. She gently touched his shoulders and shook him.

"Fourth Hokage." Minato opened his eyes to see Sakura above him. She noticed that he wakes up the same as Naruto.

"Hello...Sakura isn't," she smiled at him as a the village hero knew her name.

"It is sir, I'm going to try and restore your arms." Minato shook is head.

"There is no need to waste your chakra on a dead man." She shook her head. He looked to Naruto who was sitting up. He smiled at his son who was finally awake. He wanted to hug his son one last time before he had to leave. "Sakura, if you really want to restore my arms you can. I need to do one final thing before this Jutsu breaks." Sakura placed a green orb on his shoulder. Minato winced but he could see his arms again.

Once one arm was completely restored, Naruto held his fathers hand while the other one was being restored. Minato squeezed Naruto's hand when the pain was to much to voice. Naruto never let go of his fathers hand.

When Minato's arms had fully recovered, he thanked Sakura for healing him. Minato stood up and headed out the tent. He gestured for Naruto to come with him. Naruto stood up and followed his father outside. Sasuke couldn't believe it when he had heard Naruto call the fourth Hokage, dad.

The outside was hot and dusty. They were still in the land of the sand. They're were many creators and Kunai's were everywhere. It's clear there that a heavy battle had taken placed there.

Minato stood in the open desert he looked away from Naruto who stood behind him. Naruto knew what his father was going to say but he didn't want him to say anything. Minato turned round and pulled Naruto into a tight hug.

"I have to go now." Naruto rested his head on Minato's shoulder. Minato stroked his son's hair and held him close. "I don't want to leave you son but you and I know that I can't." Naruto held his father close to him.

"I'm going to miss you." Minato kissed Naruto's head as he started to vanish. "I thought you would be here for good." Minato let tears slip down his face when he saw Naruto's tears. He wiped the tears away from Naruto's eyes. He held Naruto close to his chest one last time.

"I wish I didn't have to go but I am only part of Jutsu." Naruto looked up to see he was merely hugging the air. He looked round to the whole village was looking at him. Naruto wiped his eyes and went back inside the tent. Kakashi patted his back as he walked past him. Everyone had many moments with their parents beside them at all times but Naruto had only himself.

"Sasuke, you had a family, so did I. I just don't remember being with them." Sasuke remembered the time when he yelled at Naruto for not having any parents or a family, back when they were fighting at the valley of the end. He slightly felt guilty as Naruto had to have a family to be born but had lost his both his parents at an early age.

"I'm sorry for that." Naruo lay in his futon and rolled on his side and pulled the covers over his head. Sasuke sat next his old friend as he watched Naruto wipe away his tears. He had never noticed the hardships Naruto went through when he was younger. He could see why Naruto was jealous of the village and him who had a family to hold and cherish.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked this little Drabble. I always hoped everyone was shocked when they find out Naruto was Minato's son. **


End file.
